My Sweet Eternal Love
by Angelsong9
Summary: When Selianne Amell, mage of the circle and princess of a land long thought legend, meets Alistair Theirin, they will bring a whole new meaning to the phrase "Love is eternal". rated m for lemons in later chapters


**So yeah this is my first fanfic that will actually have more than one chapter. I do not own Dragon Age Origins or any other of Bio Ware's ideas. Selianne and Arcania are mine though. By the way, don't u just hate it that the female characters can't have long hair? Yeah annoying right? anyway, enjoy :D**

Selianne Amell walked into the Harrowing Chamber with her two Templar "escorts" at her side. She wore a white robe with gold trim, with a cross topped with a crown emblazoned on the robe's chest. Her multi-colored hair, a mix of the brightest shades of scarlet, with a mixture of golden-blonde and copper, was tied in a high ponytail that reached her waist, and it was her most striking feature. Her graceful and lithe body implied that she was a proud and noble woman. But her eyes, two swirling pools of violet, showed compassion, serenity, and innocence.

"Magic exists to serve Man, and never to rule over him. Thus spoke the Prophet Andraste when she cast down the Tevinter Imperium." said Grigor. _If he only knew how fake she was. He wouldn't be reciting her words then._ "Are you ready child?" Selianne turned to face her teacher, the Senior Enchanter, Irving. She smiled and said in her beautiful, musical voice: "As ready as I'll ever be. Wish me luck Master." She then touched the lyrium in the center of the room and with a blinding flash, she entered the Fade…

"Ouch! Jeez Sel, I'm not attacking you! Oh Maker I think you broke my nose!" yelped Jowan. "Oh goodness I'm so sorry Jowan! I didn't mean to hurt you. You just woke me up in a bad time. Here, let me heal it." A green light surrounded her hand and she placed it on her best friend's nose. Jowan was 22 years of age, two years her senior, but he was one of the only friends she had… who wasn't trying to become a "friend with benefits". "Oh thanks for that Sel. Anyway, Irving wants to see you. Said it's something important. Talk to you later though, alright?" Selianne sighed and muttered "Can't even rest for one day without being called on again? Oh well, better than doing nothing I suppose."

As she made her way to Irving's study, she ran into Cullen and a series of images and thoughts entered her head _Images of Cullen touching Selianne's breasts, and Cullen panting over her_… "STOP!" she screamed. Cullen looked at her, flustered and confused as he was, he could tell that she just saw what he was thinking and he started stammering excuses that she was too frightened to hear. She hurried to Irving's study and was half tempted to start crying and tell him what she just saw, when she noticed that Irving was not alone. Grigor was there, and a man she had never seen before. He looked about 50 or so, had dark skin, a gold loop in his right ear, and his black hair pulled into a ponytail. She hid herself behind the wall and began to compose herself. _Calm down Sel calm down. You've seen men fantasizing before; it's not that big of a deal. Deep breaths, deep breaths…_ When she finally relaxed, she went into the study.

"Ah and here is our new Sister of the Circle." Irving always found new ways to brag about his only student just to annoy Grigor. "This is…" began the dark-skinned man. "Yes, this is she." "You wished to see me, Master?" Irving chuckled "My girl, you are no longer my student; you are a mage of the Circle. We address each other as equals now. Any way Selianne, I want to introduce you to Duncan. He is a Grey Warden and he is here to recruit mages." Selianne gasped in awe. She loved to read about the tales of the Grey Wardens and how they united all of Ferelden during the First Blight. She did the bow that her mother taught her whenever someone of great importance visited their home. "It is an honor to meet you lord Duncan. I appreciate your coming here today."

There was an ongoing silence and Duncan looked… amazed to see a mage, one who should have no experience on courtly gestures, do a very extravagant and regal looking bow and greeting. _I'm going to have to ask Irving about her upbringing. I honestly would never have expected to have __**that**__ kind of greeting. Most polite one I've ever had._ Thought Duncan. He quickly recovered "Why thank you mage Selianne. Although, I am no lord, so just call me Duncan." She smiled a warm smile and said "As you wish, Duncan." Irving, sensing that Duncan had a question, coughed. "Any way, I just wanted to congratulate you my dear. You may go now." Selianne perked up her eyebrow and sent a thought towards Irving _"You know you can just tell me if you want to speak to Duncan and Grigor alone."_ while at the same time bowing to Irving, Duncan, and Grigor and saying "Very well Mas… Irving. Farewell Duncan. I hope we may see each other again soon. And have a good day Knight- Commander." When she left the room, Irving turned to Grigor. "I need to have a word with Duncan, Grigor. Perhaps we can continue our discussion about Selianne's fate in the Circle later." "Very well Irving. And good luck Grey Warden."

"So Irving, about Selianne, before I can think of recruiting her, I have to know her background." Irving sighed. "Sit down Duncan and I will tell you more about Selianne." He continued as Duncan sat down in a modest chair in front of Irving's desk. "Now Duncan, only I know about her heritage. Not even Grigor knows. So you must promise me that you will not speak of this to anyone." Duncan nodded his consent and Irving pulled a book from the shelf. "Have you ever read about the Kingdom of Arcania, Duncan?" "Yes I have. It's a kingdom of legend, said to posses endless amounts of wealth and that its people possess power beyond imagining and that all of its inhabitants cannot age. But what does that have to do with anything?" Irving leaned toward Duncan and whispered "Arcania is not a legend. It exists, and Selianne, is the princess of Arcania."

**oooooooohhhhh! the plot thickens ;P i've started working on chapter 2 and i hope to get it done by the end of next week. please give some reviews and i love you all :D**


End file.
